Wake Up, Kids
by BlueMeetsBrown
Summary: Just another day in the Efron's household. What the parents while they do their daily routine. I made a few changes.  Read and Review!


**Title:** Wake up, kids.

**Author:** BlueMeetsBrown

**Summary:** Just another day in the Efron's household. Follow the parents while they do their daily routine.

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first fanfiction. I wanted to say that I'm portuguese, but I decided to write in English because nobody reads portuguese fanfictions. So if you find mistakes, I'm so sorry, but I did my best. I hope you like the story. It's a one-shot. Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Wake up, kids**

Like every morning I woke up around 6am. I turned around and a smile appear in my face. Beside me was the most beautiful person ever. His dirty blonde hair was falling onto his blue eyes...Oh, I really love his eyes. For over eighteen years I see those blue eyes everday. The eyes of my husband, father of my children, Zachary David Alexander Efron.

I looked at the clock and I saw it was already 6.15 am, I had to wake him up. But that was hard, because when he sleeps, he looks like an angel. But we had to wake up our kids... And that wasn't easy.

"Zac, baby, wake up." I said slowly.

"Hmmh, V? What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 6.15 am. We have to wake up the kids." He groaned.

"Already?"

"Yes, Zachary!" I laughed.

I looked at the clock again and noticed that it was almost 6.30 am. We really had to wake them up.

"Zac, come on, get up. Most of the kids have to be ready before 8 am." I said.

"OK, OK I'm up." He said, defeated.

"Finally. I'll wake up Isabella and Lorraine and you go to Andrew and Matthew. OK? Then we'll wake up the others together." I suggested.

"OK."

-

-

No POV

Vanessa went to her oldest daughter bedroom, Isabella Alexandra, 19 years old. Vanessa still didn't believe that she was already 19. The same age that Vanessa had when Isabella was born. Yeah, she had gotten pregnant when she was still eigtheen, and she and Zac had to overcome lots of things. But they always had their friends, and their family supporting them, and that was the most important thing.

Vanessa opened the door and saw her daughter lying on her stomach, her black and curly hair falling over her face and her eyes, the ocean blue eyes, closed; she was exactly like her father, she looked like an angel when she was asleep.

"Ella, baby, wake up." Vanessa said softly.

"Five more minutes, mom." She begged.

"Your just like your dad. But you really need to get up, have you forgotten about the audition?" Vanessa asked.

Suddenly, Isabella feel out of the bed. She really had forgotten about the audition. Her mother only laughed.

"The audition? What time is it? Mom! I'm gonna be late." Isabella looked like she was nuts. Walking from one side to another.

"Relax, it's only 6.30 am the audition only starts around 10 and you only have one class today, and that only starts at 3 pm, but if the audition is longer you can skip the class, but only today and only one class. OK?" Vanessa said. Isabella nodded.

"OK, thanks mom, love you. Now get out, I have to get dressed." Isabella said. Vanessa smiled at her daughter and follow to Lorraine's room.

-

-

Zac got out of his room right after Vanessa and went to his oldest sons' room. He opened the door and sighed, it was going to be hard wake up those two. He stood there watching the two boys. Andrew Blake, 15 years old, looked just like his dad, but there was only one thing that was different, his eyes. They were brown just like his mother's eyes. Matthew Joshua with 12 years old was the opposite, he looked like his mother but had his father's eyes, the amazing blue eyes. Zac sighed again, those boys, just like all his other children were his pride, something wonderful that he and Vanessa had created. When he was younger he never imagined that with 38 years he would be married to the love of his life and have the most amazing children. The sensation of having a family was simply indescribable.

"Andrew, Matthew, time to go to school." Zac said softly.

"Already? It looks like I just fell asleep." Andrew complained.

"Yeah!" Agreed Matthew turning around in his bed.

"Com on guys, get up." Zac begged.

Silence...

"Drew, Matt you guys really have to get up..." Zac said.

Silence...

"C'mon guys... Do you remember when you were late once, and your mother almost killed you two? Do you really want that to happen again?" Zac smiled, he knew this was enough to make the two boys get up. And as he had predicted both boys got up immediately.

"We're up!" Both boys exclaimed. Zac laughed at them

"Good! Now go get ready because breakfast is in half an hour." Zac informed.

"OK dad." They said. Zac left the room.

-

-

Vanessa went to Lorraine's room, on her way there she her Zac talk with Matt and Drew. She smiled. She opened the door slowly and found her daughter already awake, but still lying in her bed. Her curly and long dirty blonde hair spread all over the pillow and her bright blue eyes looking at the ceiling. Vanessa smiled again, Lorraine always woke up really early, and just stay lying looking at the ceiling or the window beside her bed, waiting for either Zac or Vanessa to go to her room and tell her to get ready.

"Raine, I just came here to say that breakfast is almost ready, so get up and go get ready." Vanessa told her daughter.

"OK, mom. I'll get ready and then I'll go downstairs." Lorraine said.

"All right, we're going to wake up your siblings, Ella, Drew and Matt are already up." Vanessa said.

"OK, mom, love you."

"Love you too, baby." Vanessa kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, finding Zac waiting for her.

"Well let's wake up the others?" Asked Zac. Vanessa nodded and Zac interlaced his fingers with hers.

They reached their sons door, Tyler and Troy were Katherine, Kayliegh and Kristen twins. It had been a surprise when they found out that they were going to have quintuplets. But both of them always wanted a big family so they were radiant.

The couple entered slowly in the bedroom, and for their surprise, Troy and Tyler were already up and ready. That certainly wasn't a thing that they used to do.

"Guys, why did you guys got up this early?" Vanessa said still shocked.

"Hi mom, hi day." Both of them said. "Today we have a really important test, so we decided to study a little more." Explained Tyler.

"OK, Ty. I'm glad to see you guys so interested in school." Zac said proud of the little guys.

Zac and Vanessa left the room and entered the room in front of them were they found Kayliegh, Katherine and Kristen making their beds.

"Hi girls." The parents greeted.

"Hey, dad!" The three girls said. "Hey, mom!"

"Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you studied for your test." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry, we studied hard." Kayliegh said.

"Yeah, we asked each others questions to see if we knew everything." Kristen told her.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." Katherine finished.

"OK, girls. We love you." Vanessa and Zac told them.

"We love you guys too." They answered.

Both of them leave the girl's bedroom and stopped.

"Now let's wake up Ed, Dean and Daniel and then Sarah " Vanessa said. Zac nodded and they follow to the boys bedroom.

They arrived to the room and saw three little boys asleep. Edward had seven years old. He was a beautiful boy with a tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes. He had his mother's features. Daniel and Dean had five years old and they were a mixture of their parents.

"Only Ed or the three of them? Dean and Daniel only have kindergarten around 10 am." Zac said.

"Only Edward. Let the others sleep a little more." Vanessa told him, and Zac nodded. Vanessa went to her son's bed.

"Ed, baby, wake up." Vanessa said gently.

"Mommy? Daddy? Time for school?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, kiddo. Don't make too much noise, they can sleep a little more." Zac said.

"OK, daddy."

"Your clothes are on top of the chair. Put them on and then go downstairs to eat something. OK?" Vanessa asked.

"OK, mommy." The young boy answered.

"OK kid, love you." Zac told the little boy.

"Love you too, daddy." Vanessa cleaned her throat. "I love you too, mommy." Said Edward, smiling.

"I love you too, baby." Said Vanessa kissing the top of his head.

"I'm not a baby." The boy said. Vanessa smiley at her son.

"I know you're not a baby. But you'll always be my baby."

Vanessa took Zac's hand in her hand and they went to wake up Sarah.

"Ah, you're already up." The brunette smiled.

"I wasn't sleepy anymore." Sarah said.

Zac looked at his daughter, she was a little princess, blue eyes, really bright, blonde hair, just like Zac when he had her age, and she had tanned skin like her mother. She was beautiful like her brothers and sisters. It was Zac who picked her name._ "Sarah means princess, I think it's appropriate."_ He said when Vanessa asked what they should named her.

"Mommy, can you fix my hair?" The little girl asked her mother.

"Of course, baby." Vanessa said, then she picked the girl's wavy hair and put it on a pony-tail.

Zac smiled when he watch the scene ahead of him. She loved the way that Vanessa treated all the children. It was wonderful to see her interact with their sons and daughters.

"OK, done." Vanessa said when she finished fixing her daughter's hair. The girl turned around and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Thank you, mommy." The girl said.

"Your welcome. After your done with everything, go downstairs to eat breakfast." Vanessa told her daughter. The blonde girl smiled and nodded.

Zac and Vanessa left the room.

"Now, Cedric and Caitlyn?" Zac asked.

"No. Let them sleep. But we need to go to Alex and Anne's room. They're probably up."

"Yeah probably." Zac agreed. "But first..." Zac grabbed Vanessa's waist and turned her around. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Vanessa loved the feeling of being kissed by Zac. It was amazing.

"Mom, dad... GET A ROOM, please." They broke the kiss to find Isabella, Lorraine, Matthew and Andrew laughing.

"Shut up." Said Zac jokingly.

"You guys kiss in the middle of the hallway, and we need to shut up?" Lorraine said, laughing.

"Guys, please, go downstairs. Leave us alone." Vanessa said, smiling. "We're going to pick up Alex and Anne. Then we're heading downstairs."

"OK, mom." They all said.

As the teenagers went downstairs, Zac and Vanessa headed to the youngest twins' room. On their way the past through Caitlyn and Cedric's room. They decided to check up the kids. When they opened the door they saw both kids still sleeping in their beds. Vanessa followed to her daughter's bed and sweetly removed a lock of blonde hair from her daughter's face and then kissed her cheek.

Zac went to his son's bed and tucked him in. He looked at the little boy and smiled. Cedric and Caitlyn were also twins but they were totally diferent. Cedric looked like his mother and Caitlyn looked like her father.

Finally Zac and Vanessa prepared to their last stop before heading downstairs.

Thy stopped in front of the younger twins' room.

"Last stop." Zac declared.

"Yeah." Vanessa agreed.

They opened the door and listening giggles coming from the bassinets in front of them. Zac went to pick up Anne as Vanessa went to pick up Alexander.

"Hi, baby. You're so gigglish today, aren't you?" Vanessa said in a baby voice.

Zac smiled watching this.

"Daily routine complete." Zac anounced.

"Finally." She said, smiling.

"You know you love our daily routine." Zac told Vanessa.

"Yeah I love the routine, and I love our children." Vanessa said.

"Oh, you only love our children." Zac said looking sad and offended.

"Oh, is little Zaccy sad?" Vanessa said in the same voice she had when she talked to Alexander.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Zachary David Alexander Efron!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I love you Vanessa Anne Efron!" Zac also said. "And I love our family too."

And then they kissed each other tenderly.

**The End**

**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked this one-shot... Remember, it's my first one and I'm Portuguese... Sorry for any mistake. If you liked, please leave a review.

Nessa.


End file.
